<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiderdubu by Sharkpancakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567261">Spiderdubu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkpancakes/pseuds/Sharkpancakes'>Sharkpancakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkpancakes/pseuds/Sharkpancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahyun is learning to control her powers and Chaeyoung is just trying to stop having to pay for repairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiderdubu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaeyoung was standing in the middle of her bedroom. Dahyun had texted her she was on her way and wanted to prove she had finally got a hang of the whole web slinging thing so told her to keep her window open and wait for her to swoop in.</p><p>It had been about two weeks since the lab accident. Dahyun was in the hospital for a week from what she thought was just an extreme flu from exposure to something. When Chaeyoung came to visit her she extended her arms to hug her and suddenly a web shot out and Chaeyoung was stuck to the door.</p><p>She was the only one who knew and she had been helping her practice aiming by lining up paint cans for her to knock over and various objects around her apartment. She was good at web shooting but Dahyun couldn't web sling if her life depended on it. It's a good thing her body also changed and became more durable in order to take damage cause that's all Dahyun caused when she tried. Damage.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to text Dahyun when suddenly she heard a loud crash in the living room. She runs out and sees a huge hole in her balcony door and Dahyun perched on her counter.</p><p>"Ahhh I swear I had that" Dahyun says as she gets down and shakes the glass out of her hair. She walks over to Chae who is glaring at her.</p><p>"Do you know how much in glass repairs you're costing me?! I love you but please I beg you, just use the elevator" Chaeyoung groans and moves around Dahyun to grab the broom.</p><p>"Elevator! Who needs that with powers like these" Dahyun laughs and webs the broom to herself now wiggling it at Chae. Chaeyoung walks over and grabs it and starts sweeping. She's so happy she only closed one of the glass doors so at least they can still stay here for the night. Last time she had to sleep at Dahyuns because the girl had shattered both trying to grab a drink out the fridge and not yet used to her increased strength pulled it back way too hard. Chaeyoung always wore a helmet during testing after that.</p><p>"An elevator costs less! I can't keep making up excuses to tell my neighbours" Chae yelled because she wasn't taking her seriously. She dumped some of the glass into the bin and went back to finish cleaning the rest.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I promise with the grant I get for this research I will pay you back for 100 doors" Dahyun smiled. As cool as her new powers were she was nowhere close to discovering their origin.</p><p>"I hope you know that doesn't just give you free reign to kool-aid man my place whenever you want" she says firmly scooping more glass into the bin.</p><p> </p><p>She's about to go back when suddenly she feels something grab her and she's pulled across the room into Dahyuns arms. She immediately pushes herself away and crosses her arms.</p><p>"You know I hate when you do that" she huffs. She's still not used to some of these new changes, this one she's especially not a fan of. </p><p>"Yeah but you look cute when you're scared" and Dahyun jumps up and is now hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>"THIS IS NOT A PLAYGROUND" Chae yells and tries to pull her down but she can't jump high enough to grab her. She quickly runs to get the broom but Dahyun webs it's away once again. Chaeyoung turns and grabs one of the squirt bottles she has for when she watches her neighbours cat when she goes out of town but Dahyun webs that from her too.</p><p>"You have an unfair advantage" Chaeyoung says as she frowns and leans against the counter. Dahyun hops down and puts her hands up in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay too far, I'm sorry. No more spiderdubu for the rest of the night okay" she says now standing in front of Chae.</p><p>"Well maybe not yet. Do you think you can swing to the store and get snacks for the movie?" Chaeyoung asks. Dahyun salutes goofily and runs to the balcony door.</p><p>"Ice cream, popcorn and jellies here we come" and she opens the door. Before she leaves she turns back around.</p><p>"Oh I almost forgot" and she once again web slings Chae into her arms but this time she places a quick peck to her lips. She hops onto the wall to avoid the inevitable hitting fit that would accompany it.</p><p>"Yah! I said I hate that" she lunges but it's useless Dahyun is much too quick now and  Dahyun hops off the balcony and swings away. When Chaeyoung hears a crash in the distance shortly after she knew justice had been served.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>